Conway
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Conway | jname=コウヘイ | tmname=Kōhei | slogan=no | image=Conway.png | size=250px | caption=Conway | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Black | hair=Midnight green| hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP050 | epname=Tag! We're It...! | enva=Billy Regan| java=Kōzō Mito | }} Conway (Japanese: コウヘイ Kōhei) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer who first appeared in Tag! We're It...! as 's Tag Battle partner. History Conway first appeared from Tag! We're It...! to Smells Like Team Spirit!. He was shown to be a very smart Trainer, his strategies playing an important role in helping himself and to advance to the finals of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Conway appeared again in Camping It Up! through One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! during a four-episode arc at the Pokémon Summer Academy. During this arc, he demonstrated his knowledge about Pokémon as well as an attraction towards Dawn. He later appeared in An Old Family Blend!, where it was revealed that he was also entering the Lily of the Valley Conference. In League Unleashed!, he passed the first round, then in Casting a Paul on Barry!, he made it through the second and had his third round opponent, . He battled Ash and lost in Working on a Right Move! after almost defeating him thanks to his strategies. He made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character The most notable thing about Conway is his habit of appearing out of nowhere, which finds creepy. He is remarkably intelligent, and uses effective strategies such as using to his 's advantage. However, he is bad at improvisation which led to his elimination from the Lily of the Valley Conference in Working on a Right Move!. He also has a habit of adjusting his glasses and chuckling in a creepy manner, which is displayed every time he appears. Pokémon This listing is of Conway's known Pokémon: On hand first met Conway, was with him and Dawn thought both were creepy, but Conway told her that Slowking had taken a liking to her. During their first battle, Conway told Dawn to not worry about defense; their strategy being her would use offensive moves, while Slowking kept on defending him with attacks like Safeguard. It was later shown to have helped Dawn's Buneary beat Conway and Dawn's semi-final round opponents, in Smells Like Team Spirit!. It was later seen again in Up Close and Personable!, in the Pokémon Summer Academy where it showed off some impressive moves against Jessie's Yanmega; protecting a that he, Ash, and had found in a cave. It was seen for the last time in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!; running alongside Conway in the third leg of the triathlon. Slowking's known moves are , , , and .}} Billy Beach |desc=Not much is known about Conway's . It was seen battling a and a alongside Dawn's Pachirisu during the Tag Battle Tournament. None of Aggron's moves are known.}} was first seen in Conway and Dawn's Tag Battle against Paul and ; alongside . Heracross, though putting up a great fight, was finally taken down by a direct hit from Chimchar's . Heracross's known moves are , , and .}} was Conway's first Pokémon in his battle against in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Its offensive and defensive capabilities proved it to be a tough opponent, making Ash switch through his three Pokémon, , and . While its was able to deal a lot of damage to the first two, Gible was able to stop the attack by biting Shuckle. It was eventually defeated with a . Shuckle's known moves are , , , and .}} was sent out after Shuckle was defeated. It used on Gible, confusing it. Ash had to send back Gible, after Lickilicky attacked it using . He sent out Noctowl, which Lickilicky tried to attack with its tongue. It wasn't long enough, and Noctowl was able to dodge its Thunderbolt and defeat it with . Lickilicky's known moves are , , and .}} was the last Pokémon that Conway used in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It automatically used Trick Room and knocked out Noctowl with Thunder Punch. It was also able to defeat Donphan with a combination of Mean Look and Shadow Punch. However, Gible was able to pin down Dusknoir by biting its hand. It then used Draco Meteor and finished Dusknoir off with . Dusknoir's known moves are , , , and .}} Temporary was first seen in Camping It Up! where it was temporarily used in the Pokémon Summer Academy. It was used in a battle against a that was temporarily using. After Grimer used as a Counter Shield, the battle ended in a draw. Venonat's known moves are , , and .}} was first seen in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! where Conway used it in the first leg of the triathlon of the Pokémon Summer Academy. Conway used it to dig an underground tunnel. None of Dugtrio's moves are known.}} was first seen in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! where Conway used it in the second leg of the Triathlon of the Pokémon Summer Academy. He used it to dive underwater, giving him an edge in the race. None of Floatzel's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Conway has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to An Old Family Blend!) Pokémon League Conway has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lily of the Valley Conference - Top 16 (Working on a Right Move!) Pokémon competitions Conway has competed in the following : * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition - Runner-Up (with ; Smells Like Team Spirit!) * Pokémon Summer Academy - Runner-Up ( ; One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) * Pokémon Triathlon - N/A (One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Maximilian Belle |ja=三戸耕三 Kōzō Mito |en=Billy Regan |fi=Petrus Kähkönen (DP050-DP091) Ilkka Villi (DP182-DP185) |it=Federico Zanandrea (DP050-DP052) Renato Novara (DP088-DP091) Davide Albano (DP182-DP185) |pl=Karol Wróblewski |es_eu=Roberto Cuenca Rodríguez Jr. |es_la=Irwin Dayaán (DP050-DP052, DP182-DP185) Gabriel Ortiz (DP088-DP091) |he=שרון בורגאוקר Sharon Borgauker |pt_br=Thiago Longo (DP050-DP052) Ricardo Sawaya (DP088-DP091) Silvio Giraldi (DP182-DP185)}} Trivia * He appears to be based on the Trainer class. * Every time he has appeared, Conway was featured in an arc of episodes: the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition arc, the arc, and the Lily of the Valley Conference arc. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Anime running gags de:Conway es:Conway fr:Conway it:Conway ja:コウヘイ zh:考平